Last Time
by neviineko
Summary: Deixe eu te abraçar, Pela última vez...É a minha última chance, ...você partiu meu coração...  E agora eu não consigo sentir mais nada...  Os sentimentos de Shoichi.


Primeira fic...\o\, gostaria que não me batessem se possivel.

Bem como é minha primeira fic, não esperem muita coisa dela.  
A historia se passa depois que Tsuna derrota Byakuran.  
Eu decidi a historia enquanto ouvia a música Broken Strings do James Morrison(feat Nelly Furtado), a letra me fez pensar no Shoichi e no Byakuran, e então acabou saindo isso que eu gostaria que lessem e desse a sua opinião.

Os personagens não me pertencem, são de katekyo hitman reborn da Akira Amano.  
Pode conter spoiler!

* * *

Deixe eu te abraçar, Pela última vez...É a minha última chance, ... que você partiu meu coração ….E agora eu não consigo sentir mais nada...

Eu não quis acreditar, você havia sido derrotado, o X-burner tinha te derrubado, você agora era literalmente o anjo caído, aquele que virou um temido demônio branco, pelas minhas mãos. Em pensar que se você nunca tivesse me conhecido, agora eu não teria que te dizer adeus.

Finalmente tinha acabado, tudo acabou, Tsuna comemorava junto com todos os outros, mas...porque eu me sentia assim, era como se tivesse um enorme nó em minha garganta, tive que controlar a vontade de gritar chamando seu nome Byakuran, eu não consegui sorrir com sua derrota, apesar de ter planejado, e sonhado com ela, isso não me satisfazia agora, faltava um pedaço que antes tinha sido preenchido por você.

Eu tentei resistir, mas isso machuca demais, Eu tentei te perdoar, mas isso não foi o suficiente, Para fazer tudo ficar bem. A verdade machuca, eu e você nunca deveríamos ter nos conhecido.

Enquanto eles se questionavam sobre como ficaria o futuro e comemoravam aliviados, eu corri até você, apesar de já ser tarde de mais, depois de tudo não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer, eu tentei tanto, mas você nunca me deu ouvidos apenas sorria enquanto dizia: - vai ficar tudo bem Sho-chan.

- Né, Byakuran, a verdade pode machucar, mas a mentira doí bem mais. Você mentiu, e eu não fui capaz de te mudar, claro eu havia o transformado nesse monstro, eu só achei que... - as lagrimas tomaram conta dos meus olhos, todos os nossos momentos juntos passaram correndo acelerados em frente aos meus olhos embasados, eu estava engasgado, eu senti cada lembrança e isso só me fez gaguejar ainda mais – q...que tal-...talvez eu estando ao seu lado... você mudaria, que um dia... nós pudêssemos voltar... a ter aqueles momentos, aqueles antes de você se tornar o Byakuran da Millefiori, aqueles momentos na faculdade, onde nos divertíamos apenas estando juntos, aquelas lembranças que foram as mais felizes da minha vida, eu queria apenas continuar daquele jeito – eu já não estava mais falando, estava gritando do lado do corpo que pertenceu ao meu amado – Né, Byakuran, a única coisa que eu queria, era que você ficasse do meu lado – as lagrimas escorriam, e eu soluçava nervosamente.

- Sho-chan – Byakuran havia recuperado parcialmente a consciência – Eu queria poder, para fazer um mundo só nosso, assim você ficaria sempre ao meu lado, eu só tinha que ganhar esse jogo, e você e eu seriamos felizes para sempre – disse Byakuran com seu habitual sorriso.

- Seu idiota, você não precisava disso pra me ter ao seu lado, eu sempre estive ali - /_Irie segurou Byakuran em seus braços_/. - Agora nos dois sabemos que é tarde de mais, eu só queria você, eu te aceitaria de todas as formas, mas – Shoichi deu uma pausa, e enxugou as lagrimas – mas depois de tudo, de todas as coisas, você sabe que eu não te amo menos do que antes – as lagrimas voltaram a molhar a face de Shoichi. Byakuran com muito esforço conseguiu se sentar e abraçou com toda a sua força restante o seu amado Sho-chan.

- Pelo menos deixe eu te abraçar , pela última vez, né Sho-chan – Byakuran estava perdendo a consciência novamente, mas ele precisava dizer suas ultimas palavras antes de fechar os olhos – Me deixe te abraçar apertado, porque essa é a última chance para sentir de novo, você assim em meus braços, Eu te amo Sho-chan.

Ele havia sido levado, não estava mais ali, Shoichi ainda sentado no mesmo local chorava nervosamente, mais dessa vez não reprimiu o que estava engasgado em sua garganta, ele teve que gritar, o nome da pessoa que ele havia amado tanto, e o tinha amado também só que do seu próprio jeito.

- BYAAKURAAAN ! - seu coração batia freneticamente dizendo eu te amo, eu te amo Byakuran, apesar de tudo eu sempre vou te amar, e você sabe disso né?

Ele ficou ali até seu coração se acalmar, mas a dor ainda estava ali, junto com um vazio que nunca seria preenchido novamente, porque aquele espaço só pertenceria a ele.

Deixe eu te abraçar, Pela última vez... Você me disse, era sua ultima chance.

Você partiu meu coração por ir embora,

E agora eu não consigo sentir mais nada, por ninguém.

* * *

O que acharam? por favor me mandem comentario nem que seja para me chingar dizendo que a historia é um desculpem se tiver algum erro, ou alguma coisa que ficou ruim, como não possuo esperiencia gostaria da ajuda de quem leu para melhorar obrigado quem leu até o fim essa curta historia, feita de coração.

Reviews alegram a autora, faça essa boa ação, comente por favor =*w*=


End file.
